Composite fabric articles are achieved by joining together one or more materials in a fabric body for the purpose of attaining desirable properties that cannot be attained by the fabric body or the individual materials alone. Laminated composites, e.g., those having multiple layers joined, e.g., by an adhesive, are sometimes formed for increasing thermal resistance performance of a composite fabric body.
Composite fabrics can be designed for wind and/or liquid water resistance. Composite fabrics of this type typically include a barrier membrane adhered to one fabric layer, or adhered or placed between fabric layers. The barrier membrane of such composite fabrics may be constructed to resist, or substantially impede, passage of air and wind through the fabric layers. However, this type of construction can make it difficult for water vapor to escape outwardly through the barrier, causing liquid to build up on the wearer's skin, with resulting discomfort, in particular during exercise or other physical exertion.
Other composite fabrics are designed to enhance water vapor permeability and airflow in order to improve comfort level for the wearer during physical activity. These fabrics, however, are typically poor insulators, and, as a result, during static physical conditions, i.e. when at or near rest, the wearer may experience discomfort due to flow of cool air through the fabric.